


Unsealed Fate

by typhoon_x



Series: Captain's Secret [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Age Difference, Canon Universe, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga & Anime, Muscles, Older Man/Younger Man, Size Difference, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhoon_x/pseuds/typhoon_x
Summary: Finally Part two of the Yami and Asta story! Sorry it took so long, life's been real hectic for a long time and I was just barely able to squeeze in time to start this today. Hope you all enjoy!
Relationships: Asta & Yami Sukehiro, Asta/Yami Sukehiro
Series: Captain's Secret [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860391
Comments: 10
Kudos: 101





	1. Return

**Author's Note:**

> Finally Part two of the Yami and Asta story! Sorry it took so long, life's been real hectic for a long time and I was just barely able to squeeze in time to start this today. Hope you all enjoy!

Asta’s feet dragged along the path as he made his way back towards the hideout. Their last mission was a bit of a bust but he had fun nonetheless. He was just nervous about how Yami would react to their failure to complete the mission. His heart fluttered just the slightest bit whenever he thought about his captain. It had been so long since he’d seen Yami that at one point he wasn’t sure if he could bear it anymore, but now he was finally back home.

“Wow… doesn’t it feel like we’ve been gone forever?” Asta asked his two teammates who had left on the journey with him. 

“Time must flow differently for you commoners. It feels like we just left.” Noelle grimaced

“Nuh uh! We’ve only been gone for a couple of days!” Luck chipped into the conversation. Nonetheless it felt like he’d be apart from Yami for far too long. The doors to the hideout creaked open as the three stepped inside, adjusting their eyes to the darkness. 

The inside was buzzing with the usual activity, Vanessa sitting down with a drink, Charmy eating her food, and Gauche sitting at the table with his statue of Marie. Their return wasn’t very acknowledged except for Magna who immediately challenged Luck to a duel to see how much stronger he had gotten since his departure. 

Asta scanned the room to no avail. He couldn’t find the captain. Before Asta could make his way towards his room he heard the familiar voice echo throughout the hideout. 

“I was wondering when you rookies would get back!” Yami appeared from the shadows as he took a drag from his cigarette. The sight of Yami standing before him made his chest grow warm. They haven’t been together for very long, yet he still feels closer to Yami than anyone ever before. “You’ll have to tell me all about your trip.” Yami walked over to the couch and made himself comfortable.

“You’ll never believe what happened! There were these super strong guys and we had a hard time fighting them off but we were able to take them down!” Luck quickly ran in front of Yami and started reenacting all the fights they had during their mission. Asta couldn’t help but laugh at how excited Luck was to talk about what they’ve accomplished, but he decided the best move was to retreat to his room. As much as he enjoyed being around everyone, he was drained and exhausted.

He gave Yami a quick smile and wave before heading down to his room rather than interrupting Luck’s invigorating story. The building had changed his rooms location since he was last there so finding it took a little longer than he expected but as soon as he found it he plopped onto his bed. Before he knew it he began dozing off, not that he did anything to stop it. After these past couple days, sleep was more than welcome.

A knock at the door woke Asta from his short nap. He had absolutely no idea how long he had been out for but he didn’t care either, he didn’t have anything to do. 

“Come in!” Asta yelled loud enough for the person outside to hear. The door creaked open and Yami stepped inside from the hallway.

“Hey. Why’d you ditch the party?” Yami walked towards Asta’s bed a bit before stopping and crossing his arms.

“Just tired is all. I didn’t want to let everyone see how tired I really was. I think it was starting to show so I just came down here.” He repositioned himself on his bed and looked up at the captain. Yami walked closer to the bed and crouched down near Asta so he was only a foot away from his face. “W-What?” Asta began stuttering. He could feel his face turning red.

“Oh nothing. It’s just been so long since I've gotten to look at you.” Yami seemed to be looking the boy up and down, which was quite obvious given how close they were. 

“Yeah well… i’ve missed you” Asta muttered the second half under his breath, bringing Yami back to attention.

“What was that?” Yami scratched part of his beard as he stared at Asta.

“It’s nothing. Just been a while.” Asta chuckled nervously. It wasn’t like him to act like this yet Yami had this control over him where his mouth got dry and he never knew what to say. He was so awkward. Yet Yami always knew just how to counteract it. He was so nonchalant about everything, doing everything effortlessly. To Asta it seemed like he had caught this big fish with such small bait. Yami was out of his league and the one thing that has constantly been on his mind is how long he can keep him.

“Come on, I haven’t gotten any attention all week. No one’s here so we can have a little bit of time to ourselves.” Yami inched closer and closer to Asta’s face. His face has become fully red as Yami’s lips met his. Yami’s hand reached behind Asta’s head to keep him in place as his tongue continued to explore around Asta’s mouth. He pushed the rookie back on the bed and climbed on top while keeping their lips locked. Asta loved the way Yami’s beard felt as it tickled against his skin and sent shivers down his spine.

Yami broke the kiss with Asta and started moving down towards his neck, kissing and biting every now and again. His body was moving with Yami’s in a way he's never experienced before. He felt Yami’s hands trailing down to his chest beginning to undo Asta’s shirt before another loud knock came to the door. Yami quickly jumped up off the bed and the door opened this time to reveal Noelle standing there.

“Oh hi Captain Yami. I was just coming to get Asta. We had Gordon do some research for you and I think he finally found what he was looking for. Took him long enough too. You should come hear him out.”


	2. Predicament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry y'all I havent abandoned this series! Just trying my best to juggle everything but also have been prioritizing the other fanfic just because it seems be in higher demand, but do not fret this story is still ongoing!

Yami and Asta followed Noelle through the hideout, wondering what exactly she was talking about. They followed the water magic user through hallway after hallway until they arrived in the main lobby to see Gordon and a couple of other Black Bull members sitting on the couch. 

“Asta! I’m so glad you’re here. Come sit down.” Gordon whispered in his usual low voice. It was just barely loud enough for the three to hear from where they were standing so they obliged to Gordon’s request and sat in the main room to listen to the mage’s findings. Gordon begins flipping through a book before stopping on a page and pointing at its contents. “This is what I was able to find about that mark Langris put on you. I asked my father to look more into it but it’s nothing we’ve ever seen before.”

Asta looked closer at the book and saw that the marking on his back was drawn out. The marking looked like a circle with a triangle inside it, with more mysterious symbols inside said triangle. Gordon pointed to the circle and triangle, bringing the other’s attention towards the shapes.

“These shapes indicate that it’s an activation curse, so it needs to be turned on and off. It’s not the type that lingers around and affects you continuously.” Asta strained his ears in order to hear Gordon, even though they were sitting right next to each other. He looked up at Yami to see if he could hear Gordon at all to find a worried look on the Captain’s face. He noticed Asta looking up at him and quickly changed his expression to be one of confusion as he waited for Gordon to explain more. 

“So” Asta turned his head back towards Gordon, seeking an explanation, “what does all this mean? It’s all going way over my head.” Asta complained. He felt embarrassed that he couldn’t follow along with what Gordon was saying.

“Basically, the person who put this mark on you has some intentions we don't know about.” Yami put his hand on Asta’s shoulder and lightly squeezed it. “So, what does this mean for Asta?” 

Gordon shrugged, turning his attention away from his book. “Our best bet is to find the one who did this to Asta.”

Yami put his hand to his forehead, rubbing it. “Great. That means we have to find Langris.” Asta looked at Yami again, noticing the Captain’s hand was still on his shoulder. It was unusual to see Yami worked up over anything, which admittedly made him a little worried about the situation at hand.

“Why don’t we just talk to Vangeance about Langris?” Asta suggested to his squadmates. “What’s the worst that could happen?”

“The worst that could happen is accusing the Golden Dawn of attacking another magic squad. It’s best if we handle this on a personal level, otherwise it could get ugly.” Yami seemed to be evaluating his options. Asta opened his mouth to speak but Yami cut him off before he could get any words out. “No we can’t go to the wizard king either, this is a serious crime and unless we want to ruin the Golden Dawn’s reputation then we handle this without getting the squads involved.” 

“Woah! Captain Yami you just read my mind!” Asta stared wide-eyed at the captain.

“No I didn’t you idiot. You’re just way too predictable.” Yami stifled a smile at his subordinate's surprised face. 

“So how do we go about getting in contact with Langris anyways?” Noelle interjected into the conversation. “He’s most likely always at the Golden Dawn hideout, getting him out will be difficult.”

“No, I have a feeling he’s waiting for us to approach him.” Yami finally took his hand off Asta’s shoulder and crossed his arms. “It’s not like him to do something without a reason.”

“Approach him how? What are we going to do?” Noelle’s voice hinted with irritation. The royal clearly hated being kept in the dark about the plans to help Asta.

“Right now it doesn’t involve you, princess.” Yami’s tone was more harsh than usual with the nickname. “This is between me, Asta, Langris, and Gordon. Given that Gordon can uncover more about the curse.” Gordon simply gave a nod in response to the task he received.

“Okay and what can I do?” Noelle stood eagerly from the couch. “I know it doesn’t seem like I can do much in a situation like this but…. I want to help out as best I can!” 

“You royals are always so eager to prove yourselves ain’tcha?” Yami sighed before fixing his posture and standing tall. “Just… help Gordon with his research or think of any reason Langris might be after this little runt.” Yami pointed at Asta after making his jab.

“Hey! I’ll let you know that i’m just about to hit my growth spurt!” 

“I’ll let you know i'm just about to hit you if you don't shut the hell up.” Yami glared down at Asta. Even with their complicated relationship, he’s still receiving threats from the Captain. 

Yami quickly averted his attention over to Finral who was on the other side of the room, clearly deep in his own world. “Finral!” Yami’s voice echoed through the quiet room causing Finral to jump at the sudden increase in volume.

“I’m right here there's no need to yell!” Finral rubbed his ear and walked over to the group sitting around the sofa. “What is it.” 

“We’ll need a portal to the Capital later. Keep your next couple days open.” Yami began walking away from the living room after his command. “You’d be helpful helping us as well, since Langris is your brother and all.” 

Finral was ready to fight the command until he heard his brother’s name come up. “Langris? Wait, what is this?” Poor Finral was thrown headfirst into a complete mess of a situation, though Yami was right, if anyone knew Langris here then it would be Finral. 

Asta stood up from the couch to make eye contact with the spatial mage. “Look Finral, we need your help. I’ll catch you up on everything.”


End file.
